testifiumfandomcom-20200214-history
Voyager
Voyager is mini-game which takes place at a singular location. Players are able to gather Voyage Scrolls from mob drops to send their crew on a voyage to bring back Treasure and Gems. Voyages happen in real time and persist while the player is offline. Having a specific Voyager tier is a requirement for end-game ranks - Slayer, Elite and Catalytic. Joining Before the player can begin sending their crew on voyages, they must join Voyager. The requirements are: * 3 x Iron swords (not enchanted and must not be named or damaged) * 5 Silver Coins When the player meets the requirements, they can talk to the Voyager Captain at spawn inside the Voyager building, and select the Join icon. This payment is a once-off and persists across map resets. Voyages 'Obtaining a Voyage' In order to obtain a voyage, players must find Voyage Scrolls, and take those to the Voyager building. Once there, they can talk to the Voyager Captain and click the Voyage icon with a scroll in their inventory. Once a voyage has been generated, by selecting the Voyage icon again to begin the voyage. 'Rerolls' Three rerolls are obtained after a player joins Voyager, which can be used to generate another voyage if you currently have a voyage that you haven't started and do not wish to do. Completing voyages also has a small chance of rewarding the player with a reroll. This chance is increased if the player uses a Treasure Watch when completing a voyage. To reroll a voyage, right-click the Voyage icon after one has been generated. 'Tiers' Voyager tiers determine what length voyages you have available when obtaining a voyage. There are six tiers in total, each having a different Distance requirement to reach. Once the requirement for a tier has been met, the player will automatically advance to the next tier, and a world broadcast will occur. 'Lengths' Each voyage obtained will have a partially-random completion time based on the length of the voyage and the player's Speed level. The length of a voyage will also determine the cooldown time if the voyage were to fail. The player's Cooldown level can reduce this. The length of the voyage will also determine the amount of Distance the player is rewarded with if completed successfully. Depending on the voyage length, different voyage types are available. These voyage types determine the rewards the player can obtain when completed successfully. 'Difficulties' After obtaining a voyage, it will have an associated difficulty which reflects its success chance. Not all voyage lengths have every difficulty of voyage available to them. Depending on the difficulty of the voyage, the rewards will also scale to make completing them more worthwhile. The success chances per difficulty are as follows: 'Treasure Voyages' Upon the successful completion of a Treasure voyage, the player will be given an amount of Treasure depending on the length and difficulty of the voyage. Treasure can be used to purchase upgrades or rewards. 'Gem Voyages' Upon the successful completion of a Gem voyage, the player will be given an amount of Gems depending on the length and difficulty of the voyage. Gems can be used to purchase rewards, and can only be obtained from tier 3 onwards. 'Finishing' After your voyage has been completed, you can select the Voyage icon to complete it. This will inform you if your voyage was successful or not, and your spoils. By right-clicking the Voyage icon instead of clicking it when completing a voyage, you will use a Treasure Watch, which will boost your chances at succeeding, and if the voyage is a success, will give you increased spoils and possibly a reroll. The bonuses provided by the Treasure Watch differ depending on the voyage length. The following table outlines all possible additional rewards, success chance and reroll chance: Upgrades There are two upgrades you can purchase with items and Treasure to help decrease voyage completion time and cooldown time. Upgrades can be viewed by talking to the Voyager Captain, and selecting the View Upgrades icon, and can be purchased by clicking the respective upgrade icon. 'Speed' Speed levels decrease the amount of time taken to complete voyages. Having a high enough Speed level for a specific length of voyage will allow you to complete the voyage in approximately one-third of the time taken normally. To increase your Speed level, click the Speed icon in the upgrades screen. 'Cooldown' Cooldown levels decrease the cooldown time if a voyage fails. Having a high enough Cooldown level for a specific length of voyage will reduce your voyage cooldown time to five minutes. To increase your Cooldown level, click the Cooldown icon in the upgrades screen. Rewards Once Treasure and Gems have been obtained by completing voyages, players are able to purchase various rewards. There are two categories of rewards - Enchantment Scrolls and Loot Chests. Rewards can be seen by talking to the Voyager Captain and selecting the View Rewards icon. 'Enchantment Scrolls' There are three Enchantment Scrolls available to purchase. The Unbreaking V Enchantment Scroll, Power VI Enchantment Scroll, and Sharpness VI Enchantment Scroll can only be obtained through voyager, and provide some of the highest level enchantments obtainable. 'Loot Chests' There are three Loot Chests available to purchase. Each of these chests provide varying levels of rewards, which scale with cost. The Traveller The Traveller is an NPC which the player can provide materials in return for Treasure and Gems. Rarely the Traveller may give the player a Voyage Log which is an item that acts as a substitute for the Voyager Captain without needing to travel to spawn. He is situated on the top floor of Voyager, outside on the ship half. 'Voyage Log' The chance to get a Voyage Log is equal to 1 in Log Weighting where the log weighting is equal to: * Log Weighting = 200 / (Voyager Tier x Material Weighting + 1) Material weightings are shown below: 'Treasure & Gems' The following shows the Treasure and Gem amount the player can receive if they do not roll a Voyage Log. Gallery VoyagerCaptain.png|The Voyager Captain NPC, who runs Voyager VoyagerMainScreen.png|The main Voyager screen, includes current voyage, player stats, and icons to go to the upgrades and rewards screens VoyagerUpgradesScreen.png|The upgrades screen which shows the Speed and Cooldown upgrades, as well as a return icon VoyagerRewardScreen.png|The rewards screen which shows the various rewards, as well as a return icon Trivia * The minimum possible time to reach tier 6 voyages is 33.46354 days, but is unlikely to be achieved due to a player requiring to have a voyage underway at all times, and cannot fail a single voyage nor receive a voyage length under their maximum voyage length. ** The minimum possible time to obtain a Speed level of 12 will take 50.5534 days to achieve. * It costs 42 Gold, 5 Copper Coins to purchase all upgrades Category:Features Category:Mini-game Category:Voyager